User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile:Adam Strange
Biography Adam Strange followed a pattern of men who where summoned from earth to the Cosmo. During the mission Adam was teleported by a Zeta beam that brought him from Earth to Rann. Rann is where Strange starts his super hero career and where he gets his suit and helmet. The scientist of Rann Sardath was trying to communicate with Earth. Sardath made a teleported accidentally. Adam stay was temporary on Rann because Sardath is going to work on the Zeta beam again. Adam Strange would stay on Rann to still be a super hero there and for the love of his life Alanna. Alanna is the daughter of Sardath and the wife of Adam Strange. Regime After the death of Superman's wife and kid Adam feared what could happen to his wife. So Strange help make the regime. In return Superman Regime would defend and protect Rann from invaders. At first Adam Strange thought Superman's treatment was harsh. After seeing how dangerous Earth became he truly understood. Gameplay ---- *Gadget Character *Character trait: switches from energy weapons to hand-to-hand combat *Super Move - Rann's Hero: Adam Strange punches his/her face and then gut after that Adam grabs them and stabs them in the gut with a energy sword. Next strange shoots the foe up in the air in jaw and chest. Adam uses the jetpack to tackle him/her to the ground and uses a huge energy Gatling gun. Powers and Ability ---- *Jetpack *Energy weapons *Hand to hand combat Special moves ---- *Energy Guns #Transport ray: Sucks the foe into a hole and lands them some where in that stage in the arena.(short range) #Meter Burn: Sucks the foe into a hole and lands them some where in that stage in the arena and then shoots lightning or fireball out of the drop hole also the burn can cause a tarnation(short range) #One bolt: Shoots a blast of energy "One shot blast". (medium range) #Meter burn: Shoots a blast of energy "One shot blast" except that once the bolt makes contact it will explode or freeze the foe(medium range) #Energy Gatling gun: Bunch of lasers shoots him/her.(all range) #Meter burn: Bunch of lasers shoots him/her and then fires a cannon size blast(all range) *Energy Sword #Energy stab: One shot of the sword into him/her(all range) #Meter burn: One shot of the sword into him/her then pulls out of them and vaporizes(all range) #Sword slam: Stabs the enemy with the sword and then slams them over his or your head(short range) #meter burn: Stabs the enemy with the sword and then slams them over your or his head, then cuts forward or up the body(short range) *Hand Combat #Rann spin crack: slams his or your palm into the foes back.(short range) #meter burn: Slams his or your palm into the foes back and then kicks them down.(short range) #Jet dash: Flies into him/her slamming them down(all range) #meter burn: Flies into him/her slamming them down kicking them in the face(all ranges) #Knee surf: Jabs your/his knees into the oppent and uses him/her to surf on(short range) #meter burn: Jabs your/his knees into the oppent and uses him/her to surf on, while burning them flying off them with his jet pack(short range) #Rann jaw breaking: with both fist punches the enemy jaws down(short range) #meter burn: with both fist punches the enemy jaws down and then uppercuts there jaw(short range) Intro/Outro ---- *Intro: Flies in on his jet pack loads his energy guns and checks his energy sword *Taunt: Shoots his One bolt once in the air. *Outro: A portal opens and Adam Strange flies through it and next you see him sitting next to his wife Alanna. Costume ---- *Default: Red and white helmet with clear visor. White chest plate and red suit or outfit with yellow boots and gloves *Regime: Red helmet with visor that covers his eyes mostly, with a white fin on top. Two white straps across his chest. White gloves and boots *Young Justice: Red and white hood, with a red and white robes. he has white gloves with red, white and yellow boots AdamStrange 2.jpg|Defualt costume Regime adam.jpg|Regime costume Young justice 2.jpg|Young justice costume Ending Quotes ---- Category:Blog posts